ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
His World Part 1
Story John: Alright. What is going on? Paradox: Remember that flame, Solaris? Elise: Solaris? Our sun god? Paradox: And a god of time. I’ve done some digging since our last encounter, John, and I learned that the Solaris experiment split the flame into two beings, the raw might which became Iblis, and the cunning brain which became Mephiles. Combined, they become Solaris, an all powerful immortal being. It is, destroying time. In all dimensions. So if it succeeds, then nothing will exist. Kevin: Can’t you do anything about it? Paradox: Unfortunately, no. It is far too powerful for me. It controls time, which means I can’t go back to stop it. John: So, we need to destroy it here. Paradox: Unfortunately, it’s not that easy. Solaris now exists in the past, present and future. You’ll have to defeat it in all three times. Rouge: And how do you do that? John: Hm. Can’t make clones. Paradox, can you get me back to Earth? Paradox: Sure. What good will that do? John: I’m going to gather some help, from the past and future. (Paradox smirks, and pulls out his pocket watch, pressing a button and creating a portal. John smiles, and runs through it.) End Scene On Earth, Bellwood was distorted in appearance. It was disappearing, and Mephiles clones were flying everywhere, distorting whatever they hit. Then, Big Chill flies by, freezing as many of them as he could. Big Chill: What are these things?! There’s no end to them. It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before. The Mephiles clones fly at him, and he phases through them, freezing them. Then, the clones all merge together, forming a giant shadow worm, with several horns. It roars, and chases after Big Chill, who flies away from it. It rams a building as Big Chill turns, and fires a freeze ray back at the shadow worm. The shadow worm is unharmed, and it goes to bite on Big Chill. Then, Battle Tails comes in, stops flying and grabs Big Chill, dragging him down and causing the shadow worm to miss. Big Chill: What the? Battle Tails: This way! Battle Tails flies off to the side, and Big Chill follows. They fly through a wormhole, and they appear in a different city, landing on a roof. Big Chill reverts, revealing a past John, who was wearing his tennis white shirt and shorts. Past John: What the heck was that thing? Who are you? How did you know how to avoid it? Battle Tails: Sorry, but this is sorta my fault. That, was a spawn created by Solaris to destroy everything. Past John: Solaris? Battle Tails: An immortal time monster that is destroying time. To defeat it, I need your help. Past John: Why me? Battle Tails: Because you have the Omnitrix. Past John: Omnitrix? You mean the watch? Battle Tails: Oh, boy. That means you haven’t met Tetrax yet. Past John: Who? Battle Tails: Only ten aliens. Oh, well. Hate to spoil your future, but you will become one of the greatest heroes in the universe, saving it from certain destruction thousands of times. Past John: How do you know that? (Battle Tails hits the Omnitrix, reverting.) John: I’ve lived through it. I’m you, from the distant future, about two to three years. Past John: Whoa! Are you time traveling? John: No. Time is being destroyed, so there is no time to travel through. If my calculations were correct, that wormhole we went through, (They hear a large explosion in the distance, seeing a large, shadow Iblis blob.) then our very distant future self, John 10,000, is here. Past John: John 10,000? There’s 10,000 aliens in the watch? John: More. Come on! (John creates a mana dome around them, and they teleport away.) End Scene John 10,000, in the form Ultimate John, lands on a building, dodging a swat from Shadow Iblis’ arm. He then hits the Omnitrix, Articguana’s hologram appearing behind him. John 10,000: Articguana! John 10,000 fires his freeze ray, partially freezing Shadow Iblis. It breaks free from it, and swings its arms at him. John 10,000 jumps off the roof he was on, and uses his freeze ray to create an ice path in the air, which he rides down. He fires his freeze ray again at Shadow Iblis, doing no real damage. He makes it to the ground, where Past John and John teleport in. John 10,000: John! Am I glad to see you! (Confused) You brought another us? John: Yeah. He’s from when we first got the Omnitrix. John 10,000: Cool. You’re in for a treat in your future, kid. So, what’s going on? John: An immortal time monster destroying time, that Paradox can’t stop. John 10,000: Ouch. Good thing we’re here then. (Shadow Iblis roars behind them, and they all turn to face it, slapping down the Omnitrix.) XLR8: XLR8! Sonic Boom: Sonic Boom! John 10,000: (With Fasttrack’s hologram appearing behind him.) Fasttrack! XLR8: Cool! What do your guys do?! (Sonic Boom and John 10,000 look at each other, then back at XLR8.) Sonic Boom and John 10,000: Same as yours. XLR8: So, I’m going to get a bunch of alien forms with duplicate powers? Sonic Boom and John 10,000: Pretty much. Shadow Iblis swings its arm at them, and the three dash forward, running up its body. They run together, and then Shadow Iblis releases a shadow pulse wave. Sonic Boom and John 10,000 move to the side and dodge, but XLR8 is hit, and he falls down its body. Sonic Boom turns around and chases after XLR8, while John 10,000 runs up and punches Shadow Iblis in the face, distorting it and causing it to stop its attacks. Sonic Boom chases after XLR8, and reaches him, hitting his Omnitrix. Mummy Dusk: Whoa! How’d you? Sonic Boom: Just stretch up. (Sonic Boom hits the Omnitrix. Rumble Knuckles slams his fist into Shadow Iblis, his spikes tearing through it, slowing himself down and stopping himself. Mummy Dusk stretches his arm up, and Rumble Knuckles catches it.) Rumble Knuckles: Get ready to fly! (Rumble Knuckles then spins Mummy Dusk, and throws him up towards Shadow Iblis’ head.) John 10,000 is hit by a wave of fire, sending him flying. He hits the Omnitrix, Gravattack’s hologram appearing behind him. John 10,000: Gravattack! (John 10,000 then floats in the air. Shadow Iblis roars at John 10,000, when Mummy Dusk hits its lower jaw, forcing it shut, distorting it.) Nice job, kid! Pull out! (Mummy Dusk stretches his arm, and grabs John 10,000, pulling himself in. John 10,000 creates a giant gravity ball, slamming it into Shadow Iblis.) John 10,000 lowers himself and Mummy Dusk to the ground, and Rumble Knuckles glides down to join them. John 10,000: We need to get rid of this thing. Any ideas? Rumble Knuckles: Just one. (He hits Mummy Dusk’s Omnitrix symbol.) Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch? What are you planning? (Rumble Knuckles hits his Omnitrix.) Will-o-Wisp: Wil-o-wi! (Will-o-Wisp enters Shocksquatch’s body, which glows with white mana.) Alright, fire a mouth lightning bolt. Shocksquatch: Ah! Who said that?! Will-o-Wisp: It’s me. You’re supposed to be me, so you should be quicker than that. Shocksquatch: Sorry. You caught me off guard. (Shocksquatch then charges a mouth lightning bolt, and fires it, it turning into a lightning bolt equal to the size of Way Big. It pierces through and destroys Shadow Iblis. Will-o-Wisp phases out of Shocksquatch, reverting. Shocksquatch reverts as well.) Past John: That, was cool. John: Agreed. Now, we need to get back to where Solaris is. Paradox, anytime now. (Then, a wormhole opens up.) Nice. Come on. (John goes through the wormhole.) Past John: Whoa! Where does this go?! John 10,000: Let’s find out! (John 10,000 grabs Past John, and takes him through the wormhole.) Characters *John Smith **Past John **John 10,000 *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rouge *Paradox *Princess Elise Villains *Mephiles Spawn *Shadow Worm *Shadow Iblis Aliens By Present John *Battle Tails *Sonic Boom *Rumble Knuckles *Will-o-Wisp By Past John *Big Chill (first re-appearance) *XLR8 (first re-appearance) *Mummy Dusk (first re-appearance) *Shocksquatch (first re-apearance) By John 10,000 *Ultimate John (first re-appearance) *Articguana (first re-appearance) *Fasttrack (first re-appearance) *Gravattack (first re-appearance) Trivia *Solaris is destroying all of time, in all dimensions. *John goes back to Earth, gathering himself from the past and future. *This is the first episode to feature any aliens unlocked before this series. *All three blue speed aliens are used, each by a different John. So all at the same time. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Solaris Arc Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc